The next Charmed Ones
by MelindaPjKat07
Summary: It takes place after Piper Halliwell's funeral; Piper and Leos children Wyatt Matthew, Christopher Perry and Prudence Melinda Halliwell discover they are the next Charmed Ones.
1. Characters 2

_**Charmed: The Next Generation**_

**Piper and**** Leo**

_Wyatt Matthew Halliwell - Wes Ramsey_

_Christopher Perry Halliwell -Drew Fuller_

_Prudence Melinda Halliwell -Jenna Dewan_

**Paige and Henry**

_Tamora Piper Mitchell -__Megan_ Prescott

_Katrina Phoebe Mitchell -__Kathryn_ Prescott

_Henry Matthew Mitchell jr - Tom Welling_

**Phoebe and Coop**

_Prudence Joannah Halliwell -Missy peregrym_

_Parker Leora Halliwell -Camilla Belle_

_Penelope Victoria Halliwell -Ryan Newman_

**Billie and J.D**

_Christy Helen Williams -____Christina Aguleria_

_Gage Jonathan Williams -Adam Levine_

**Christy and Demon(s)**

_Blake Helen Jenkins -Blake Lively_

_Zachary Billie Jenkins- Zac Efron_

**Cole and Demon**

_Nathaniel James Scott -James Laffery_

**Ava and Dan **

_Brooklyn Lydia Murphy -Auburn_

**Derek and female Manticore**

_Angel Damian Shiel- Jared Padalecki_

**Selena and Kyle**

_Nicholas Matthew Brody- Nick Lachey_


	2. The Beginning -part 1

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while a was but my computer was shut down for a while. Also I changed the chapters so they are longer and not as short. Plus I also added to it. Hope you still like it. : )**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the original Charmed characters just the unoriginal ones :)**

* * *

It was the middle of Piper Halliwell's two sons_ Wyatt_ Matthew and _Chris_topher Perry (19,18) both agreed to move out of their shared apartment and, move back into the Halliewell Manor with their younger sister Prudence-_Melinda Penelope_ (15). Wit6h Leo been gone for two years and, now Piper as well Wyatt became Melinda's legal guardian until she is just became a legal adult or Wyatt would have became his guardian as well.

All three were:depressed,sad, and secretly wishing it was themselves instead of their all felt like hiding and curling up into a ball and crying brother are trying to put on a brave face and act for their baby sister and for one knew they felt crappy just like her,she also knew what they were doing fo her ,like any Halliwell she acted stubborn and tryed to act brave and put on a brave face for them as well.

It was very hard on all three of the children but, it was hardest on blamed herself for her mothers second of every minute Melinda wished she coul have switched places with her or, not have let her mother leave the ho8use that event plays over and over in Melinda's mind, every time she try's to forget about it or think of something anything else but she can't forget.

Melinda was sitting next to both of her couldn't take all the sadness anymore, She had to clear her head. So she leaned over and whispered into Chris's ear "Ill be back i have to...' she sighed and said "ill just have to go"

Melinda and Chris have always been very close since the boys met their baby sister at the hospital. All three siblings are very close with one another but, Melinda and Chris have a special bond. Both of them could go to one another for anything. If needed Advice or a friend the other would be there in a heart Melinda was born both brother would always watch her and play with her but, Chris was with her are a lot alike: stubborn, smart-asses, and sweet. Except When it comes to magic Chris is more strict (especially when _his sister_ or cousins are involved) and sometimes Melinda is reckless and care free.(here brother have to come to her rescue a lot)

he looked an little worried and confused, but he nodded and whispered back " just don't be long, ok?".She noddede at her older brother and got up and walked to were she would always go when she had to either think, clear her head, or just be she would sometimes sneak out to this place.

When Melinda reached her destination she look off her shoes and walked in the golden colored made her way to a spot with no people around and sat down. She couldn't careless if she got sand on her dress at the her dad died at night when her mom and brothers were asleep she would come to the would come back before anyone would wake up so she wouldn't get just sat their staring at the water then her cruel mind played the event again in her head

_FLASHBACK_

_"Piper just picked up Melinda from were talking about from magic to turned her head to the side for a moment and notice a truck comming toward them and screamed " MOM LOOK OUT!" All she remembered was hearing screams and a high pitched screeching sound and then everything went black_

_The next thing she knew she was walking up in a hospital felt horrible, tired and ached were needles,wires,and machines she turned herb head to get a better look at at where she she did she saw her two older in a chair and,wet watery tears stained his big blue Chris was in a chair at her be side holding her right head was down she could barely see his could tell he to was crying as well Why? What exactly happened? So she tried to get the words to come out, eventually they came out .When they did they were barely a said "Where's mom and , what the hell happened" both brother heads immediately shot up at their sisters quiet looked surprised and happy she was awake and talking.(even if it was barely a whisper)Yet very sad like they were going to burst into tears at any moment..That was when Chris spoke up and told her the words that changed her life forever._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Melinda was snapped out of her thought because of someone clearing their turned around to see both of her brothers standing behind both looked pretty pissed off and worried

Melinda hadn't realized how long she had been at the knew it must have been a while if her brothers were here though

"What the _hell_ happened to you? You said you'd be right back" Chris pretty much yelled

"Why did you leave?" Wyatt pretty much yelled too, but before he could finish Melinda interupted him

"Time out!" she now yelled at them " how long was I even gone?"

"You don't know how long you were gone?" Chris asked. Melinda shook her head no"You missed the rest of the funeral"

"I did" Both boys shook their heads yes, She smacked her head "sorry i didn't mean to i guess i lost track of time, or like zones out or something, now i feel terrible"

"Take a breath Mel," Wyatt said "How about we go back cause I think the aunts and uncles and our cousins were looking for you"

"OK" was all Melinda managed to say

* * *

Chris and Melinda were behind could tell Melinda was _not_ ok like she is trying to letting on. So being the big protective brother he is he put his arm around his baby three of them were not at the cemetery to see the rest of the family they have spotted their aunts and uncles talking while,the twins, Henry Jr , Pj, and Parker were a little away from their parents talking among themselves Penny was with her boys went to their aunts and uncles while Melinda went to see their cousins.

Melinda walked behind her younger cousins and put her arms around Pj and said "BOO Ladybug". which made Pj jump and her cousins to laugh a then turned to her older cousin

"hahaha very funny Prudence scare me because I already hate cemeteries"Pj told Melinda a little irritated

"Eh Prudence I kinda like cemeteries I mean both my parents are here now" Melinda told her with a sad tone, wich made her cousins have sad looks on their face now

Kat cleared her throat "how are you and your brothers doing?" she asked trying to change the subject her cousin started

"Umm...ok I guess, they both are moving back into the Manor with me"she told them even though she didn't really feel like anyone could answer Chris came over to the group of six.

"Mel ca you come here for a minute" Chris asked

"ah sure i guess" Melinda hugged her cousins before walking away with her brother. while walking she asked him"What's up" Chris just smiled at his younger sister and telepathically told her _The aunts and uncles want to talk to you to_.Melinda just smiled at him and he smiled back at her againThe two siblings walked over to their aunts and ,Chris and Melinda talked to their aunts and uncles for a little bit, and their cousins a little bit before Phoebe and Paige told their children it was time for them to go because they had school the next the two familes left but not before Phoebe and Paige got kisses and everyone else got hugs from from the trio. Which just left Wyatt,Chris and Melinda to themselves

* * *

It was hard for the three of them to be in cemeteries since both of their parents now lived everyone left they all got knew he and his siblings needed something to take their minds off of everything that has lighten the mood/ tension between the three of them he decided to speak up

"How about we get something to eat?" Wyatt asked

Chris could tell his baby sister didn't really want to talk, so he answered for the both of them "that's probably a good idea Wy" Melinda just nodded her head

Even though he knew noe of them were hungry at the moment, he wanted to be with his older brother and baby the three of them were all they had left knew he had to be strong for his baby though he'd rather scream and throw knew he had to keep it together if not for him or his brother but, defiantly his baby sister.

Once Chris answered they all left for Chili's not that far rid there was was pretty much silent except for the radio playing "lovesick" by Emily Osment. None of them even noticed the radio was even on at all .All of them were deep in their own Wyatt was pulled from his when he pulled into the parking lot. He noticed Chris and Melinda were deep min their own thoughts as didn't want to disturb them but, he didn't want to sit in the car all night he finally said "Guys were here"

Chris and Melinda immediately snapped out of their thoughts and turned to their older brother. They unbuckled and got out of Wyatt's car. Walking in Chris put his arm around Melinda's shoulder and walked in behind Wyatt

Their dinner was quiet and ,their dinners together were hardly ever quiet. They ate kinda slowly, mostly thinking about everything. Wyatt got a steak with veggies and a got a hamburger with french got spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread. They stayed for around forty-five minutes to an hour with paying and everything.

They all agreed to go back to the Manor and go to sleep,and talk more in the morning. After they slept on everything that has happened to them the past month.

* * *

They were at the Manor in 15 minutes. When they walked in the door, both boys looked at their younger sister in the door way ,and noticed she was gonna cry."come here" Chris said. Melinda lifted up her head and saw both of her brothers arms held jumped at their offer and ran into their arms underneath the rested her head on Wyatts Shoulder."It's gonna be ok,We'll be ok" Wyatt told his younger brother and sister.

Just then the chandelier started whent black and then blue lights came from the chandelier and around the all were shocked and didn't know ehat to think or all tha shaking stopped and the lights whent the lights came on.

No one spoke for a few didn't what to say to the other two.

Melinda decided to be the first to speak " What the _hell _was that?" she asked very confused

"I don't Know" both brothers said in unison

"But were gonna fuckin find out now!"Chris said and ran up the stairs, folowed by Melinda then down all three of them knew what had just happened to them but none of the could actually say the words out loud

Once they all reached the attic Chris went straight for the Book Of Shadows. Melinda went behind him while Wyatt went in front of the podium. Melinda looked over her older broths shoulder trying to see what he was looking for. She knew what he was thinking once he stpped flipping the pages. As soon as he stopped he started chanted followed by Melinda then Wyatt.

**H**ear these words, hear my cry

**S**pirit from the, other side

**C**ome to me I, summon thee

**C**ross now the **G**reat **D**ivide

When they finished Patty Halliwell appeared before their eyes. She looked surprised and confused all at the same time.

"Wyatt, Chris, Melinda why did you summon me?" she asked 3/9 of her grandchildren

"we want to know what just happened downstairs, grandma"Chris demanded

After he spoke bright white light lights appeared once again, but this time Penny Halliwell appeared. Now everyone looked confused even Patty

"You can not tell them Patty!" Penny said right away

"Why not mother?" Patty asked a bit confused

"Piper and Leo told me not to let you tell_ their _children" Penny awnsered

Melinda and her brothers were geting very confused. But now their great-grandmother is involving_ their dead _parents. And to say they know and didn't want them to know what just happened downstairs. She was getting_ pissed_ of with their mother daughter petty fighting.

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU! she yelled

Everyone in the was now silent and staring at her. No one expected her of all people to say anything especially yell. Since her and Piper accident months ago she has hardley said a word let alone yell at at all. She has been the most quiet and distant since everything has happened.

Melinda continued her yelling outburst

"First what the _Hell_ happened downstairs and why are our_ dead_ parents suddenly involved" she yelled again. But this time she reminded the older Halliwell witches of her the way her hands were on her hips and the way she was yelling. Both women knew she will make her mother very proud with her many destinies and challenges she will have to over come in the future. They also everything has very hard on all of piper and Leos children but a little more on Melinda because she is the youngest and one of the most sensitive Halliwells.

"Prudence dear..." Penny tried to answer her great-granddaughters question but she was interrupted.

"Melinda grams, Melinda" Melinda said in a loud tone. Her and their cousin Pj (Prudence Joanna) hated being called by their first name. Except sometimes by their siblings. Witch is pretty impossible when the old witch is summoned. Penny always calls the Next Generation of Halliwells by their full first name. She even calls Chris-Christopher, Kat- Katrina and Penny -Penelope. Which all of them hate as well.

"Mother do you have to start with my granddaughter already" Patty asked Penny trying to avoid a fight beween Penny, Melinda and Chris. Chris always gets involved in fight between Penny and his cousin but, mostly his sister

"Can you just tell us what is going on" Wyatt finally spoke

Patty was about to answer when Penny grabbed Patty's hand and left the attic. The attic was now in an awkward three siblings in shock and confusion.

"Why wont they tell us what is going on, and why did grams mention mom and dad..." Melinda started rambling

"rambling" Chris mumbled which caught Melinda's attention and she stopped then elbowed her older brother

"how about we all get some sleep and figure out some more in the morning?" Wyatt suggested looking at then stormed out of the attic and towards her bedroom. As soon as she was out of sight Chris and Wyatt grabbed the book and orbed to the kitchen.

* * *

Melinda was about to open her door when she heard a noise come from the other side. Without thinking she orbed a knife into her hand. When she opened her door as quietly she took silent footsteps toward the man in her bedroom. Some how he senced her presence and quickly turned around. Melinda was a bit surprised when the demon she was about to vanquish and or torture turned around. Became when he did she came face with her secret boyfriend also known as Wyatts best friend.

Melinda and Angel have bben secretly dating behind Wyatt and enerybodys backs a few months before hers and Piper's accident. They both agreed to keep their relationship a secret to avoid a very pissed Wyatt and probably Chris too. They knew both brother would not like there younger sister dating a demon even if him and Wyatt are good friends. She also knew if they ever found out they would be even more pissed off.

She was a wreck after she found out about her mother passing. She thought about committing suicide but Angel stooped her before she did. After she she found out about her mother passing she was messed up. She wainted till her brother left to go ger coffee. She wanted to see her mother so she orbed to the bridge to end things and be with her mom again. She gonna jump off the top of San Francisco Memorial Hospitals roof. Angel found out about what she was gonna do, shimmered to her convinced her to get off of the edge. When she got down he held her close and let her cry till she couldn't and more. After she was mostly done crying Angel shimmered her back to her hospital room. Before Wyatt and Chris saw she was back he shimmered away and left her to find her brothers. They found out what she was gonna do that night when there cousin Pj called and told the about a visioon she had momments before she called. The only thiing Pj didn't see in her vision was Angel showing up and stopping her. They confronted Melinda about what she was gonna do and why she didn't bat all she would say was a friend stopped her. Since that day both brothers have been secretly worried about there younger sister.

" Whoa easy there tiger" angel joked with a cheesey smile

"sorry" she responded as she put the knife on her dresser "what are you doing here anyways" she asked

" just wanted to see how your holding up" he said sincerly

"I'm fine" was all she said

"realy ?" he asked skeptically

"yes i'm ok" she said walking closer to him which made him smile."but is that all you came here for though?" she asked no inches apart.

"maybe maybe not" he responded then kissing her passionately on the lips. They kissed for a few minutes rtill she pulled away

"what?" he asked not wanting to stop

"not right now they tink im in bed" she confessed

"fine" he surrendered kissied her on the head and shimmered away

* * *

Wyatt and Chris were in the attic looking for a demons. everything was silent except for the rustling of the pages of the Book Of Shadows when Wyatt would turn the pages for useful spells. While Chris was preparing potions. The boys were preparing to go into the underworld to blow off some steam while Melinda sleeps.

" how many potions you got so far?Wyatt asked trying to make conversation

"almost a dozen" Chris said with no emotion

"how many more do you think we will need"Whatt asked trying to not push any more of his younger brother buttons

"i don't know" Chris responded not even looking at Wyatt "but i think we should be good with potions what about spells"

"i think were good...ready to go"Wyatt asked

"no...let me go check on Mel real quick"Chris responded without hessitation

"ok, i'll be in the kitchen"Wyatt told him right before he orbed off. After Wyatt was gone Chris heded out of the attic and towards his sisters room.

* * *

When Chris reached Melinda's room he opened her door a crack. He quietly peeked in only to see his baby sister tossing and turning in her sleep. Seeing that sight made him slightly smile and add a small chuckle. He then closed the door and orbed down to the kitchen to were his brother was. Wyatt was getting some herbs out of a cupboard when Chris cleared his caused the oldest of all the Next Generation to quickly turn around.

"she's dead asleep" Chris stated Wyatt just nodded his head

"you ready to go then?" Wyatt asked

"yeah i guess" Chris responded then continued talking "Wyatt, what if we run out maybe we should grab some more potions or spells or..." Chris started to ramble but Wyatt stopped him

"Chris chill, if we do we can come back for more or improvise something" Watt tried to reassure his younger brother "and by the way you and Mel need to seriously stop rambling so munch, it getting annoying" Wyatt teased Chris. Which made Chris glare at his brother. Wyatt stared orbing down to the underworld when Chris stopped him mid-orb.

"What? Wyatt asked confused

"are you sure we should leave, especially with Mels asleep" Chris asked with doubt in his voice but continued because Wyatt was giving him a weird look." don't get me wrong i love killing those bastards as much as the next witch but i have a bad feeling"

"if we don't go now who knows when we will get a chance to go again" Wyatt responded and continued "besides if we go when Mel is awake she will want to come to . And I don't think you would want _our _baby sister vulnerable down in the Underworld...or get hurt" was all Wyatt said before orbing off and having Chris follow him

* * *

As Melinda was tossing and turning in her sleep like Chris saw her. But what he didn't know was what she was dreaming about.

Melinda found herself in Halliwells the restaurant her and her brothers now own, due to their mothers death. She wandered around the large empty restaurant. Which confused the young 15 year old. Halliwells is a very young and successful restaurant. It is rarely ever has to serve less than 20 tables let alone being completely empty. She walked around before she felt someones presence nother than hers. When she turned around she bursed into tears.

"hi princess" Piper Halliwell said softly to her youngest child

"mom?...dad?, what are you doing her?" she asked her parents very confused and shaky

"to give you answers, sweetie" Leo Wyatt told his daughter

* * *

Wyatt and Chris appeared in a cave in the underworld. Chris peeked around the corner and saw an oracle looking into her crystal ball. They stood there for a few minutes thinking. Then the boys walked from where they were standing. Chris then telekineticly threw her up against one of the hard stoned looked slightly suprised yet happy

"What did I do to deserve the pleasure to be in the presence of the twice blessed Halliwell brothers" she asked with a smile

"Shut up bitch" Wyatt snapped

"we want answers and we want them NOW' Chris demanded

The oracle now looked scared but still satisfied . All she did was smile at the two men.

* * *

"what do you mean give me answers?" Melinda asked her parents still confused as she slowly stopped crying

"about what happened earlier, when you and your brotherscame home" Leo told her as Piper stroked her back comfortingly

"Why did grandma and grams not tell us and why did grams tell us you told her not to tell us?" Melinda started rambling

"because at first we wanted you to figure it out on your own, but then Chris summoned mom and when that happened we told grams not to let her because we agreed we wanted to be the ones to break the news to you...or at least one of you" Piper responded

"but why tell me and not Wy or Chris?' Melinda asked

"you were the only one asleep, so you were the only one we could see through dream leaping" Leo informed her

Melinda now walked over the mirror on the wall and looked at herself. She signed then turned around looking at her deceased parents and faked a smile. She looked down at the floor with her eyes tightly closed

"So then what happened after dinner" she asked quietly, Piper and Leo looked at each other no knowing how their baby girl will take the news they are going to tell her

* * *

Meanwhile as Melinda talked with her parents in her dream two demons shimmered into her room at her bed side. One of them shimmered t an atheme behind his back. He was about to stab her when the other demon stopped him

"Jensen, the boss said not to do that" he told the demon

"Why not Misha, after all we both know who she and her brothers became once their mother died" Jense told Misha

"because the boss said he wanted to be the one to have fun with the girl"Misha answered Jensen as he walked over to Melinda picking her up and shimmering off with her in his arms.

"why does he get all the fun" Jensen mumbled as he shimmed as well. without noticing he dropped his atheme.

* * *

"Melinda will you please look at us and sit down" Leo asked

Melinda slowly walked across the restaurant and sat next to both Piper and Leo "so tell' was all Melinda said

Piper signed "You, Wyatt and Chris are the next Charmed Ones" she finally blurted out. Melinda looked very shocked after hearing what her mother had just told her. She was quiet for a few momments before she finally spoke

"what?...how?...when?..."she started rambling again and before she could finish Piper interrupted her again

"when you were born we found out, we only agreed to bind your brothers charmed powers because by then they already knew about the rest" Piper responded

"How could..."Melinda was interrupted by a sharp pain in her stomach and side."OWWWW" she yelled, when she looked down she noticed she was bleeding and it wasn't stopping. She fell to her knees in pain . all the young Halliwell could do was cry.

"sweetie" Piper and Leo both said as they ran to their daughters side. To Melinda everything was becoming blurry and she could barely hear her parent talking to her anymore. Soon enough everything became black for Prudence-Melinda

* * *

Wyatt and Chris have been interrogating the oracle for about an hour now. But the demon would just give the smart-ass answers. Chris was about to stab the demon that has been wasting there time when she stopped him.

"WAIT" she yelled quickly

"what!" Chris asked very annoyed

"kill me and you both will loose your precious baby sister Prudence-Melinda." she responded with a grin from ear to ear. having the oracle even mention his sister made Chris even more pissed off and irritated. plus it made him sick to his stomach to her her say her name and to think about loosing his sister.

"What are you talking about" Wyatt now spoke up coldly and harshly

"your sister...she is in danger" she said with a laugh, which made Chris slide the atheme across her neck.

"we got that part" Chris yelled in her face. The oracle signed and closed her eyes

"there is death in her future...soon" she said with a laugh. After hearing what she ha to say Chris now took the atheme he was holding and pushed it in her stomach. She gasped for air which made both smile a little. Soon enough she screamed out of pain and was vanquished seconds later. When she was finally gone Chris turned and looked at Wyatt.

"we have to go...like now" Chris said quickly and orbed to check on Melinda, Wyatt did the same.

* * *

When the boys materialized in Melinda's bedroom within seconds they snapped into over protective big brother mode. Only because they noticed she was not there anymore.

"Wyatt were the hell is our little sister" Chris asked pissed off

"I...I...I don't know, Chris" Wyatt said worriedly. Chris noticed something on the ground near by Melinda's bed. Wyatt saw Chris pick something up off the ground. When he turned around he knew it couldn't have been good. Only because he looked even more pissed than before if that is possible.

"what did you find" He asked. When Chris showed Wyatt what he found on the floor he knew that it was possible to be even more pissed. Chris found an atheme on the ground off there sisters bedroom floor with demonic symbols.

_ To Be Continued_


End file.
